The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syringa plant, commonly referred to as Lilac, botanically known as Syringa x hyacinthaflora and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNSHSO’.
The new Syringa plant is plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Syringa plants with unique flower colors.
The new Syringa plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary unnamed selection of Syringa x hyacinthaflora, not patented. The new Syringa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the mutation parent in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. in 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Syringa plant by softwood to semi-hardwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Syringa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.